


Close the Door

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P!Canada x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This is a request.
Relationships: 2P!Canada/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Close the Door

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request.

Rustles by the wild bushes alert you. You are still not used to the woody neighborhood where your boyfriend lives. Your habit of listening to creepypastas and murder documentaries does not help your creative mind that is instantly activated by the slightest of sound. Perhaps visiting your boyfriend by surprise is not a good idea after all.

There goes the rustling sound again. Is it a snake? A shapeshifter? A human? You cannot see what is giving you goosebumps. Carefully, you continue walking. You are just a few meters away from your boyfriend's cabin. Just a few more attentive steps and you will feel safe again. Step, rustle, step, rustle, rustle, jump, and sprint. Without seeing what you suddenly feel is running after you, you run for your life. "Matthieu, help! Open the door!" You scream, scaring away some resting birds on some nearby trees.

A spark of relief hits you as the door opens and reveals your confused, but ready to rescue boyfriend. You almost dive inside and instruct Matthieu to close the door. But instead of closing it, he walks outside.

"Matthieu!" You scream with great worry.

He bends down, picks something up, and faces you. "You're scared of this, eh?" He pets the white fluffy puppy with fondness. He has always loved animals, and animals seem to be easily fond of him as well. The pup happily wags its tail for the affection.

You stare at its quiet smile at you, waiting to be pet more by the one it was chasing earlier. You almost cry of embarrassment and great relief as you walk outside to Matthieu and take the puppy in your arms. "I'm sorry, baby doggy! I didn't know it's a very cute puppy running after me!" You embrace and pet it with apology and adoration without any more thoughts of shapeshifters.

"Hana! Hana! Where are you?" A shout echoes around you.

The puppy moves as if telling you to put it down, so you do. It then excitedly runs to the source of the calling voice. Not far, you see a silhouette of a man that seems to happily reunite with the puppy. You feel Matthieu suddenly becomes alert, though strangely, you do not feel any fear.

The silhouette seems to observe you and Matthieu from afar at first before deciding to walk towards the cabin. "Hello! You're the first neighbors I see. I just moved here. I live some hundreds of trees away. Nice to meet you!" A blonde man with a kind smile greets the two of you without saying his name.

Matthieu barely nods as an acknowledgement.

"Hello! Your pup is very cute!" You greet Matthieu's neighbor, not mentioning your earlier thoughts of it.

"Thanks! Her name is Hanatamago!" He replies. "We've been looking for her for more than an hour now. My husband and I have been so worried. Bye for now! But you may visit us whenever you want!"

"Take care! I hope you enjoy it here!" You bid the man and his puppy goodbye, while Matthieu only stares at them. Most people are easily intimidated by your boyfriend's glare, but his neighbor does not really seem to mind it.

As the two of you are left alone at the front door, Matthieu speaks. "I want a dog. Let's get one."

You look at him and smile. "Sure."

"You're not lost this time, eh?" Matthieu smirks at you.

"I just learned adrenaline rush can take me to my destination." You smile at him and notice from the side a bear approaching you. "Hello, Kuma. You're gonna have a sibling. How does that sound?" You embrace the friendly bear who always visits you and Matthieu.

"Sounds good, right? Right." Matthieu replies in behalf of the bear before he talks to it. "Or will it make Y/N forget about me, eh? Imagine she's here to surprise me, yet shows love only for a dog and a bear."

You raise an eyebrow as you chuckle. "Oh, you. Come here, you, mapleman, and let me love you."


End file.
